


Can't Stay Out of Trouble

by ellipted (savagecrowns)



Category: Ao Haru Ride
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagecrowns/pseuds/ellipted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two third years that Yoshioka hid behind during the representatives retreat notice her a couple months later. Their intentions aren't the purest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stay Out of Trouble

Satoru nudged Hideki. “Hey, isn’t that the second year from the reps retreat? The one who grabbed us?”

Hideki looked up from studying the vending machine, squinted in the direction his friend had indicated. The longer he looked, the bigger his smirk grew. “I think it is. Holy shit. Was she that pretty before?”

“I dunno. But hell if she ain’t gorgeous now.”

“We should go greet our darling kouhai.”

“I thought she was with that kid.” The brunet rubbed the back of his head, but there was a gleam in his eyes that Hideki recognised as interest, even if it was reluctant.

He shrugged. “There’s no harm in just saying ‘hi’.”

“I dunno. He seemed oddly… possessive of her. I don’t think he’d take kindly to us talking to her.”

“Well he’s not there now, is he? Besides, I think he was bluffing about that. Didn’t you see how surprised she looked?”

Satoru sighed, smirked, gave up protesting.

“Thatta boy.”

With long, lazy strides, hands casually in pockets, the two third years made their way across the courtyard to their new favourite object-of-interest.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“Whatcha doin’?”

“Remember us?”

“You were gonna confess to us.”

“But your boyfriend interrupted.”

“Wanna try again?” 

It was hard to hold back their laughter as she grew exponentially more flustered and inarticulate with each word they said.

“Ah—that is—you—I—ehh—“

“Come on. He wasn’t really your boyfriend, was he?”

They leaned in a little closer, and she took a half-step back.

“Ah—yes—I mean no—I mean—“

“He’s not here or anything.”

“We don’t bite.”

“You can tell us.”

“Tell you what?” 

The voice came from behind them. Despite his neutral words, his tone somehow suggested bodily harm. With difficulty, they suppressed identical shudders.

It was her second year boy toy—and somehow they were intimidated by him.

“Kou!” She breathed, her shoulders relaxing.

It made them feel almost bad for teasing her. 

“We were just wondering whether or not she had a boyfriend,” Hideki clarified as they straightened, but neither of them were taller than him—which annoyed them. 

“I told you last time that she did.” The boy toy narrowed his eyes.

“A lot can change in a short time in high school.” Hideki smirked.

“Well, this didn’t. And I would appreciate it if you stopped bothering my girlfriend.”

“Just saying hi, just saying hi,” Satoru waved his hand dismissively, and they turned to leave.

Once they were far enough away, the Satoru turned to look at his friend. He was surprised to see him smirking rather darkly.

“Whatever you’re thinking, stop.”

“Wha-at?” The smirk vanished into a pout.

“It was fun teasing her, but it’s not worth the effort.”

“You’re right.” He sighed. “But damn she looked cute blushing like that.”

“That she did, sir, that she did.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [tumblr](http://ellipted.tumblr.com/) yo;p


End file.
